


Flood

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drowning, Flash Fic, Gen, Whumptober 2020, like from ff7, random sahagin encounter, stop please, why are titles so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: A group of friends had wanted to go camping together, but no one had told them crazy water monsters were a real thing.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, honestly. The Final Fantasy VII sahagin weren't necessary at all.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Robin to take one. Ashley, Kyle, and Nolan watched as Dan performed chest compressions, trying his best to get the younger man’s lungs working again. Tears streamed down his face, but he never stopped his efforts.

It had been a shit day. None of them would have gone camping if they had known there were going to be inexplicable flash floods or creepy monsters with webbed feet and tridents swimming in the cold, murky waters. They had been setting up their tents when the monsters had attacked them. They had skewered Lily first, and they had pulled Jack into the water.

The group had run, and then the water had swept them away. Half of their friends were dead or missing, and Robin was amongst those lost friends. None of them wanted to believe it. Ashley could see it written on everyone’s faces, and Dan, being his oldest friend, was the least willing to accept it.

Ashley went up to Dan, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

“Stop, please!” she begged. “It’s been five minutes. He’s gone.”

“No!” Dan cried, voice thick with tears, and he continued pumping Robin’s chest. “I can still feel his heart!”

Nolan stepped in, grabbing Dan’s arms, and Ashley and Kyle helped wrench him away from Robin’s still body. They held him as they all sobbed for their lost friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day six of Whumptober2020! Getting so many of these in ahead of schedule just because I can.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
